The Wild Horse And The Beautiful Mermaid
by xAussieGirlx
Summary: What happens when a beautiful mermaid catches the eye of a wild horse? A companion story to New Girl In Town by aussiephoenix7
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The events of this chapter happen after chapter 10 of New Girl In Town.**

**The section written by aussiephoenix7 is marked.**

**We hope you enjoy it. :)**

"Hello Emily" Reese said smiling as she made her way into The Brew, the morning after the sleepover at Lex's house.

"Hey Reese, what can I get you?" Emily replied from behind the counter.

"Just an iced coffee please." Reese said. "To have here, thanks" her gaze lingering on Emily's eyes.

"Would you like any sugar?" Emily asked blushing slightly, holding Reese's gaze, she felt a slight flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"No thanks" Reese smiled as she slipped her wallet out of her back pocket. "You're sweet enough for me" she said as she paid.

Emily's blush deepened as she took the money.

"For you" Reese winked as she put her change in the tip jar.

"Thanks for the tip" Emily smiled. "I will bring it over to you."

"Thanks and you're welcome" Reese smiled.

"Iced coffee, no sugar" Emily said when she brought the drink over.

"You've turned me down before but all I'm asking for is _an extra shot_" Reese flirted and winked.

"Sorry, not interested" Emily replied coyly as she set the drink down.

"Come on, I can feel something _brewing_ between us" Reese flirted again.

Emily smirked at Reese before she turned and swung her hips slightly as she walked away.

"Can I get fries with that shake?" Reese cheekily asked.

"Sorry, you will have to go over to The Grille if you want fries" Emily replied flippantly over her shoulder.

"Are you asking me out?" Reese asked cheerfully.

Emily smiled to herself then turned around. "No, I was not asking you out…" she said coyly.

Reese grinned. "Well, let me ask you then, what time do you finish work?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I am not telling you that…" Emily flirted.

"Alright" Reese nodded. "I will wait here for you until you do…" she smirked.

"Suit yourself…" Emily flirted and shrugged nonchalantly before going back behind the counter.

Reese watched Emily as she had a sip of her drink.

Emily kept glancing over to see if Reese was still sitting waiting.

Reese smiled if she caught Emily looking at her.

* * *

After about half an hour a familiar bleached blonde walked into the shop. "Hi Emily" she flirted.

"Hello Britney, what would you like to order?" Emily replied politely.

"Can I please get a caramel macchiato made with almond milk," Britney said "and a date?" She winked at Emily.

"Sorry, we ran out of date muffins" Emily said deflecting the request, she glanced over to the other blonde in the café and then back to the bleach blonde in front of her.

Britney followed the barista's line of sight and spotted Reese before she looked back to Emily. "You definitely won't get a date with her, she is the biggest lady-killer in town."

"Who said I want to date her?" Emily said in a hushed voice as her cheeks started to get a tinge of pink.

"Really Emily? I didn't think you were into casual relationships" Britney teased in a hushed tone.

"Is the macchiato to have here or takeaway?" Emily asked in her normal speaking voice, trying her best to not let the blonde's comment affect her.

Britney smirked. "She will chew you up and spit you out like a piece of gum" she said in a lower tone.

It was the barista's turn to smirk. "Is that what she did to you?" she cocked an eyebrow at the bleached blonde.

Reese was watching the two girls at the counter as she pretended to be looking at her phone.

Britney glanced at the other blonde then back to the barista. "I will have my drink here, thanks" she said smugly.

"I will bring it to you when it is ready" Emily said giving a tight lipped smile trying to hide her annoyance.

"What are you doing in here? You always go to Lucky Leon's Cupcakes or COFFEA" Britney asked a little surprised when she got close to Reese.

"I heard The Brew has better cookies" Reese flippantly remarked as she picked up her drink had a sip then put it back on the table, continuing to hold on to it.

Britney sat down opposite Reese and reached over the table and rubbed Reese's forearm. "I really missed you the other day, where were you?" she flirted.

Reese glanced at Emily, who was watching the blondes as she made the order, "I was busy" she replied looking at the bleached blonde as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"She must have been special for you to turn down my offer" Britney flirted.

Reese raised an eyebrow at Britney. "You realise I do, do other things right?" she said slightly irritated.

Britney chuckled. "She turned you down," she started walking her fingers up Reese's arm "I wouldn't have…" she winked.

Reese picked her drink up and moved her arm away from Britney as she had a sip, she looked back over at Emily who was serving another customer before looking at the girl opposite her. "It wasn't like that" she shook her head.

Britney studied the blonde for a moment and decided to drop the topic. "There is a new girl in town, she is Australian."

"Really?" Reese said feigning surprise, 'I wonder what she thinks about Alex' she thought to herself.

"I saw her first." Britney said pointing at Reese, who just smirked in return. "And I already gave her my number" she said smugly.

"Well what is she like?" Reese leaned slightly closer to the teen girl.

"She has a nice car, a brand new blue convertible." Britney said. "She said that she would call me so we could drive around and have some fun."

"Did she?" Reese said acting slightly impressed.

"You have no chance with her" Britney shook her head.

"Your macchiato" Emily placed it down in front of the bleach blonde.

"Thanks Emily" Britney winked, being overly flirtatious.

"You're welcome" Emily gave a forced fake smile, she turned and raised an eyebrow at Reese. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Are there any cookies left?" Reese asked politely.

"I will have to go back and check for you" Emily replied.

"I will come with you" Reese said standing up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your _date_" Emily said clipped when they got near the counter.

"Date?" Reese asked confused.

Emily nodded in Britney's direction.

"It is most definitely _not_ a date" Reese half laughed, half scoffed. "I have been avoiding her for months because she won't take 'not going to happen again' as an answer" she said hushed.

"Oh…" Emily said, the irritation subsiding.

"Yeah…" Reese put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "So… cookies?"

"Umm cookies" Emily snapped out of her thoughts, she looked in the container. "We have choc-chip, oatmeal raisin or peanut butter."

"Choc-chip please" Reese said. "It's my favourite" she winked.

Emily paused. "Really?"

"Yeah" Reese nodded.

"It's my favourite too" Emily said before getting one out for the blonde.

"You have good taste" Reese said taking the plate Emily handed her

Emily smiled.

* * *

"Good luck trying to get in her pants" Britney said when Reese got back to the table. "They are locked up tighter than Fort Knox. She may as well wear a chastity belt."

Emily was on her way to wipe a table but stopped when she heard the comment. 'That bitch' she thought.

"Do you really need to be so crass?" Reese said unimpressed within moments of Britney finishing speaking. "Don't speak about Emily like that again" she warned.

Emily smiled to herself and went back to her task, staying within earshot of the pair.

"What is with you lately?" Britney asked confused.

"Nothing" Reese said as her eyebrows furrowed.

Britney studied the blonde then glanced around to see if anyone was listening to them. "So is it true?" she asked hushed.

Emily stayed out of sight of the two blondes as she listened to what they were saying.

"What are you talking about?" Reese gave her a puzzled look.

"You finally caught something and are getting treatment for it. It's why you have knocking back booty calls for a month" Britney said quietly.

Reese's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed shocked.

"Should I be worried, about you know?" Britney asked pulling a face.

Reese sat dumbfounded. 'What the actual fuck…?' she thought to herself.

"Reese, Rosewood is a small place and people talk" Britney said. "There is nothing to be ashamed about" she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whomever started that rumour is going to wish they were born without bones, after I break every one of them" Reese said through gritted teeth.

"Calm down Rey" Britney urged, she glanced around the café to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"Calm down?" Reese repeated sarcastically. "People are spreading hurtful lies about me. How would you feel if it was you they were talking about?"

Britney paused in thought.

"Yeah, exactly" Reese said when the bleach blonde had no answer to her question. "It is nobody's business but mine as to why I have seemingly changed my behaviour" she pointed at herself as she spoke, leaning back in the seat and crossing her arms over her chest when she finished.

Britney raised an eyebrow. "Oh well…" she shrugged. "All the more ladies for me" she smirked.

Reese gave her a blank stare before picking up her cookie and taking a bite.

Emily's attention was drawn away from the blondes when the bell above the entrance to the café sounded. She walked over to serve the new customer who had just entered.

Britney's phone buzzed indicating she had received a Snapchat message. "Oh it's from Lex"

"Lex?" Reese raised an eyebrow 'I highly doubt that. I wonder how deep this hole she is digging for herself is going to get...' she thought to herself.

"The new Australian girl in town" Britney said. "She said she's been thinking about me" she gushed.

"Really?" Reese leaned forward to try and see Britney's phone screen. Britney brought her phone closer to herself to prevent Reese seeing anything. "These are private"

Reese laughed. "When is anything to do with you flirting with someone private between us B?" She asked smirking.

"Fine." Britney said rolling her eyes, "Lex asked me if I want to hangout, since she will be better company than you…" she stood up "I am going to go meet up with her"

"Knock yourself out" Reese gestured to the exit.

Britney paused before she walked away. "See you 'round Rey."

"Bye B" Reese replied.

* * *

"Hi, what would you like?" Emily asked a regular customer as he entered.

"Can you pass the coffee and sugar? Because you just made me cream in my pants…" the younger looking man said then chuckled.

Emily rolled her eyes. "What do you want to order?" she asked trying to remain professional.

Reese was watching and listening to the interaction closely.

"An espresso to have here and you to go on a date with my buddy Jake" He answered smugly.

"One espresso" Emily said as she wrote down the order. "Would you like anything else?"

"Come on, why won't go out with my buddy Jake?" He asked.

"Because he really isn't my type, would you like something to eat?" Emily replied slightly irritated.

"You are too pretty. Such a waste" He shook his head.

"Would you like something to go with your drink or not?" Emily asked ignoring the comment

"No just the coffee. You flirt with him all the time" He said handing over his money. "You are just a cock-teasing _lesbian_" He said loudly, drawing attention of some customers.

Reese stood up and quickly made her way to the pair. "You want to apologise to Emily for that vulgar comment before or after I make you Chaz?" she raised an eyebrow at the former wide receiver.

"What? You being a lesbian jock you have to come to her defence?" Chaz said snarky. "Prove you are 'the man' to her."

"No, you being a jerk to someone who is just doing their job and can't tell you off themselves because they value their employment, is why I am saying something" Reese said crossing her arms.

Emily remained quiet and started making his order.

"Better than being a girlfriend stealing _lesbian_" Chaz said. "You are all the same…" he turned to look at the barista and opened his mouth to say something.

"Well for someone who has a small dick and doesn't know what to do with it, I would say it's a good thing she isn't interested in you or your buddy" Reese said louder drawing more attention to them and stopping him from saying anything.

"Whatever" Chaz scoffed. "You _slut_" he said loudly.

"You want to call me that fine, say whatever you want" Reese said looking him in the eye. "If you say anything else about Emily's sexuality I will make sure I satisfy your new girlfriend so she never goes near you, from what I have heard 'two pump chump' again. I have already done it twice, want to make it third time's the charm that no woman ever goes near you again?" She warned seriously.

Chaz clenched his hands into fists. A murmur went through the other customers.

"Your _takeaway_ order is done" Emily said placing it on the counter in a takeaway cup.

"You will apologise to Emily now then leave" Reese said cocking an eyebrow.

A few other customers started clapping, along with calls of "You tell him."

Chaz grabbed his change off the counter, stuffing it in his pocket, then picked up his coffee. "This isn't over…" he said quietly and looked between the two girls before he left.

"Are you okay Emily?" Reese asked concerned, after Chaz had left.

"Yes…thank you for that" Emily said sincerely.

Reese gave a crooked smile. "You're more than welcome."

Emily swallowed nervously. "What did he mean by that?" she asked so only Reese could hear.

"It is okay Emily, he is all talk" Reese reassured. "I will stay here just to make sure he doesn't try anything again today" she gave a small smile.

Emily let out a relieved breath. "Okay, thanks"

"So what time do you finish?" Reese asked.

"In 20 minutes, but I can't leave until after I have finished cleaning up" Emily said.

"Do you need any help with work?" Reese offered.

"No, not really…" Emily said.

"I don't mind helping you with dishwashing" Reese said softly smiling.

Emily smiled. "Okay, if you wouldn't mind, there is stuff that needs washing" she nodded.

"Lead the way" Reese grinned.

Emily opened the door to the kitchen. "You sure you don't mind dishwashing?" she said gesturing a large stack of crockery and kitchenware.

Reese walked over, picked up a set of rubber dishwashing gloves and pulled them on, snapping them playfully. "What kind of dish-pig would I be, letting a beauty like yourself do something so mundane?" she winked at Emily before picking up a dishwasher rack and putting it next to the sink.

"Do I need to supervise?" Emily asked smirking.

"If you want to check me out while I work I don't mind" Reese smirked. "But I am sure you have customers that need serving and more dirty things to bring in, I will be fine" she turned around to the sink and began sorting the pile.

"Okay, I will be back in soon" Emily said grabbing a bus-tub before going back out of the kitchen.

* * *

Emily came back into the kitchen 15 minutes later. Reese had made a reasonable dent in the large stack, she was standing near the dishwasher as it was going with her back to Emily. Emily spotted a tea towel nearby and smirked to herself when she had an idea, she put the bus-tub down quietly and picked up the towel. Holding one corner of it, she started spinning it, twisting it into a whip-like shape, she quietly made her way closer to the blonde and flicked the towel at the taller girl's legs, causing a snapping sound.

"Ouch" Reese said surprised and jumping sideways.

"Gotcha" Emily started giggling.

"Very funny" Reese chuckled rubbing the back of her thigh, she smirked mischievously before quickly grabbed a large handful of bubbles out of the sink. Emily smiled as she started backing up from Reese, Reese stepped closer to the swimmer.

"No, don't" Emily laughed.

"Don't what?" Reese asked innocently.

"I mean it" Emily tried to sound serious but couldn't stop laughing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Reese said with a mischievous glint in her eye, she continued to move towards the swimmer.

"Reese…" Emily held her hands up.

Reese moved her hand filled with soap bubbles up high, Emily tried to duck out of the blonde's reach. Reese squished the bubbles into Emily's shoulder.  
Emily looked at her shoulder.

"I am not stupid to put bubbles in a girl's hair" Reese said when Emily looked at her.

Emily realised they were near the sink full of bubbles again, she scooped out a handful and squished it into Reese's shirt.

"Hmm" Reese looked at her shirt then put both hands into the bubbles gathering a larger pile of bubbles than before.

Emily grabbed the spray nozzle and aimed it at Reese. Reese put her bubble filled hands up in surrender. "Please don't, my phone is in my pocket" she said, a large blob of bubbles falling from her own hand onto her head. Emily let the nozzle go as she burst out laughing, she leaned against the bench next to the sink.

Reese put her hands either side of Emily as they continued to giggle. Emily used the tea towel to wipe the bubbles off Reese's head. "What are you doing after work?" Reese asked after Emily had finished.

"I was going to see what Spencer is up to" Emily said shrugging.

"Well her car was next-door when I left home" Reese said then smirked "I have some ideas…"

Emily swatted Reese in the shoulder with the tea towel "Lex isn't you."

Reese laughed. "That's true" she moved her hands from either side of the swimmer and stood up properly.

"Was she really there or are you just trying to get me to hang-out with you?" Emily asked coyly.

"Message the short stack if you don't believe me, your friend was there" Reese replied.

"Fine" Emily slipped her phone out of her pocket, she read out loud as she typed "**Is Spencer still there with you? Do you mind if I join you guys?** There" Emily hit send before she looked up into slate eyes.

"She will be trying to figure out how you knew that" Reese chuckled at the thought before becoming aware Emily's gaze was focused on her eyes, she took a small step towards the tan girl. Emily swallowed before slowly moving closer to the older girl.

Emily's phone pinged indicating a new message. Reese stepped backwards. "It's probably Alex" she said softly.  
Emily moved her hand with her phone still in it so she could check. "**Yeah Harry is still here with me, you're more than welcome to lob over and hang with us.**" She read aloud the message before looking back up at the taller girl.

"Do you need a ride there?" Reese asked a little shyly. "Yeah that would be nice, thank you" Emily replied.

"No problem" Reese said. "There isn't much dirty stuff left to do"

"One thing" Emily said slipping her phone back into her pocket.

"What is that?" Reese asked.

"No more bubble fights" Emily said holding out a hand to shake.

"Deal" Reese shook her hand then smirked.

"Ugh…" Emily realised Reese still had bubble residue on her hand she had shaken hers with.

"My bad" Reese smiled as she shrugged.

Emily wiped her hand on the runner's shirt before they started to work together to finish cleaning up.

* * *

"You didn't think I would let you get away with embarrassing me, did you…?" Chaz said stepping out on to the sidewalk, putting himself between the 2 girls and their destination. 2 large guys just behind him.

Reese moved between the 3 guys and Emily. "Leave Emily out of this" she warned, shielding the swimmer with her body.

"Please" Chaz scoffed. "What are you going to do Reese?"

"Wait?" one of the guys behind Chaz said, "I thought Reese was a guy?" he said confused.

"She may as well be…" Chaz said condescendingly, stepping closer to the blonde.

"Chaz you get any closer to Emily and you will regret it" Reese firmly warned, remaining unmoving from a protective stance, she glanced over her shoulder at Emily and flashed a reassuring smile.

Emily gave a nervous smile back to the blonde.

"You are _done_ embarrassing me" Chaz said angrily, stepping closer and clenching both hands into fists.

Reese stepped closer to him. "This is your last warning" she said holding his gaze, she squared her shoulders, unafraid of what might happen next.

Chaz sneered at Reese, he swung a fist, aiming at her face. Reese deflected it with her forearm and threw a self-defence uppercut, her palm hitting him firmly on the jaw. Chaz dropped to the pavement in a heap.

"Get her" Chaz snapped holding his jaw from the ground.

Reese glared at the two other guys. "You guys want to try too?" she cocked an eyebrow as she looked between the pair, staying in a fighter's stance in case they attacked.

"I am not hitting a girl man" the guy that hadn't spoken put his hands up took a step back and looked at the other guy.

"Dude she dropped your ass with one hit, it's over, leave her alone" the other guy said to Chaz.

"She has taken the last girl from me" Chaz said standing up and lunging at Reese. Reese brought her knee up hard into his crotch, Chaz dropped to the ground again, doubled over in pain.

"You really think it is a good idea to keep attacking the undefeated Pennsylvanian senior marine cadet boxing champion for 3 years running?" Reese asked looking down at Chaz.

"You bitch!" Chaz spat holding his groin.

"Next time I won't go easy on you by using self-defence" Reese warned, she balled her hands into fists and held them up in front of her.

Chaz sneered at Reese as he stood up slowly.

"You need to learn some manners, realise that females are not your property to claim ownership of and apologise to Emily" Reese said seriously.

"I'm not apologising to a _dyke_" Chaz said before he hocked a loogie, then spat it in their direction.

The two guys looked at each other and gave a small nod, they both stepped forward and each grabbed one of Chaz's arms.

"Let go" Chaz snapped, struggling against them.

"No." One of the guy's said sternly. "You are going to apologise to both these girls and then leave them alone" he said seriously.

"Yeah" the other guy agreed heartedly. "Homophobic slurs are not on bro, apologise and leave them alone."

Reese stepped back next to Emily and crossed her arms. "You heard your buddies" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" Chaz mumbled.

"Pardon?" Reese said curtly.

"The girls are waiting Chaz" one of the guys said.

"I'm sorry…" Chaz said louder and clearer.

The two guys looked at the girls for guidance, Emily and Reese looked at each other and nodded. "Apology accepted"

"We will take him away, so he can't try anything" one of the guys said giving the girls a smile before the guys started dragging Chaz away.

"Thanks" Reese returned their smile.

"No problem" the guy replied. "And nice move" he winked.

"Let go, I can walk" Chaz snapped at them, they let him go but made sure he wasn't going to go near the girls again.

"Thank you Reese" Emily said softly, still in some shock of the events that had just unfolded.

"It was nothing" Reese shrugged and smiled crookedly. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah" Emily nodded.

"Good" Reese gave a small relieved smile. "Come on, I parked just over here" she said nodding in the direction and pulled her keys out of her pocket when the guys had left.

Emily noticed Reese's car key had the Chevrolet symbol on it. She spotted a shiny red corvette and noticed it had 'Hawke' on the numberplate. 'Of course she has personalised numberplates on a corvette' Emily thought as she shook her head and slowed walking. 'That makes sense why her and Lex were arguing which brand was better at the pool party. They basically have the same car.'

"You coming?" Reese asked, realising Emily wasn't next to her.

"Umm…?" Emily said confused, "I thought…" she trailed off pointing at the corvette, "Hawke?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, that is Mère's car" Reese smiled. "Tara must have brought her home today" she said scratching her head. "I am over here" she pointed.

"A black pick-up truck?" Emily said surprised when she saw the vehicle Reese was pointing at.

Reese lifted her hand she was holding the key fob in and pressed a button. The black vehicle beeped and the lights flashed.

"A pick-up?" Emily said still in disbelief as she moved towards the vehicle.

"Chevy Silverado 1500, special ops edition" Reese nodded and opened the passenger door.

"Special ops?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they partnered with the Navy SEAL Museum in Florida and a part of every one sold goes to help the families of fallen, injured and active duty military members through Trident House Charities Program" Reese explained.

"You are full of surprises" Emily smiled then got into the vehicle.

Reese laughed before she shut Emily's door.

"So how many ladies have you had in your truck?" Emily asked after Reese had got into the driver's seat.

"Five" Reese said honestly.

Emily nodded and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"Mère, my sister Tara, Gran, my bestie Alice and you make five" Reese said noticing Emily's body language change.

"Really?" Emily said surprised.

"Yeah, not even Axel has been in here" Reese said truthfully.

Emily smiled. "Did you choose this pick-up?"

"Yeah" Reese nodded. "Mère took me in to the Chevrolet dealer and told me to pick something for my 18th birthday. I was happy with my second-hand Hyundai Accent hatchback." She glanced at Emily as she was driving. "She wouldn't let me pick something second-hand when I saw another Silverado on the lot." She said sheepishly. "Mère said 'Reese baby you are getting something from inside.'" She mimicked her mother's speech pattern. "I spotted this inside. I told her this is what I want, if I have to choose something inside, this is it. She wanted me to pick a Corvette or Camaro."

"Why a pick-up?" Emily asked curious.

"I can throw my hurdles and javelin in the back and I really liked the idea of helping out military members" Reese said. "What about you?" she asked. "Do you have a car?"

"No. I ride my bike or get a ride" Emily said shrugging.

Reese glanced at the raven-haired teen as she nodded. "What about your friends?"

"Only Spence has her own car" Emily said. "Aria and Han borrow their parent's cars"

"Speaking of. Do you think we will catch Spex kissing?" Reese asked.

"You are already shipping them?" Emily said surprised.

Reese turned and looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "Like you don't?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do"

"They shipped themselves" Reese chuckled as she looked back out the windscreen. "I knew Spencer had gotten the wrong idea about Axel and I, so I cleared it up with her" she said and shrugged

"So what did Spencer think had happened?" Emily asked curious herself.

"She thought we had something romantic between us" Reese shook her head. "I told her I do not see Axel in that way at all" she shuddered. "She is like my sister" she pulled a face.

Emily nodded 'I didn't think there was anything between them' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Let me get your door" Reese said when she pulled up in the driveway.

"You don't have to do that" Emily blushed slightly.

"What kind of gentlewoman would I be not getting your door and giving you a hand out of my pick-up?" Reese said smiling.

"Alright" Emily giggled as she nodded.

Reese opened the door and offered Emily her hand, "Milady" she bowed slightly.

Emily blushed as she took the offered hand and climbed out of the vehicle. "Thank you" she said as she landed on the ground letting go of Reese's hand.

"You're welcome" Reese replied.

Both girls turned when they heard a noise near the other pick-up truck parked in the Hawke's driveway.

"Hey Handy Manny" Reese called out when she recognised his trademark baseball cap.

"Hey Reese" Drew smiled as he came round into view of the teens. "Who's this lovely young lady?"

Reese smiled and turned to Emily. "This is Emily, Alex's new friend and best friend of the owner of that vehicle" she pointed at Spencer's car. "Emily this is Drew my brother-in-law, A.K.A. Handy Manny."

"Nice to meet you Drew" Emily extended a hand to the tall, mid-thirties Latino.

"Handy Manny is fine for friends of the trouble twins" He chuckled as he shook the tan teen's hand. "What are you girls up to today?" He asked as he took his cap off to run his hand through his short black hair.

"Depends on what the squirt and her date are up to" Reese shrugged.

"Date?" Drew repeated the blonde's statement. "You can't crash their date baby bird" he put his cap back on.

Emily laughed. "They aren't really on a date" she shook her head.

"Yet..." Reese added smirking.

Drew put his hand on Reese's head then rubbed her hair. "Don't go putting pressure on young Alex"

Reese swatted his hand away. "I'm not" she defended.

"I'm sure Lex has already put enough pressure on herself" Emily added, "because I know Spence would have done the same."

Drew nodded in agreement. "So are you two trying to make it a double date?" he asked playfully.

Both girl's eyes widened and they exchanged a look.

Drew smirked and gave a knowing nod.

"I am just going to go check in with Mère, make sure she is okay before I come over" Reese said changing the subject. "If you wanted to go say hi to Spex?" she offered.

"Yeah, okay" Emily nodded, grateful Reese changed the subject.

"Can you let Axel know we will be over later?" Reese asked.

"Sure" Emily gave a small smile. "It was nice to meet you Handy Manny" she said before she walked over to the Clarke's residents.

"Real smooth baby bird" Drew teased when Emily was out of earshot.

"Shut up" Reese shoved him playfully, the tall man laughed unaffected by the teen's action.

"How about you use those muscles to help carry this new door inside and I won't breathe a word to anyone?" Drew said moving to untie the door fixed to his pick-up.

"Deal" Reese agreed before moving to the other end of the door.

"You really kicked the door hard" Drew said as the pair placed the door down near where it was going to be hung. "I had to fix the doorjamb before this door can go on."

"I wasn't thinking past I needed to get in to help Mère" Reese said slightly sheepishly.

"I know you worry about her" Drew patted her shoulder. "You do a good job looking after your family."

Reese gave him a small smile.

* * *

**…aussiephoenix7…**

I walk down the hallway and stop at the front door, opening it I find Emily standing on the porch looking out at Gran's garden, she turns around when she hears me speak, "Mako, fancy seeing you here." I chuckle causing the swimmer to smile, I look out onto the porch for Emily's bike but it's nowhere to be seen, "Did you walk over here?"

"No, Reese drove me here, she was at the Brew, she mentioned Spencer was here and gave me a lift."

"That's cool." I furrow my brow, "Wait, where's the albino?"

Emily smiles and points to the Hawke's house, "She went home to see her mum, said to tell you they would be over later to see you."

"I didn't realise Mavis was coming home today." I muse.

"I don't think Reese did either, she seemed surprised when she saw her car in town."

"Oh, how rude of me, come on in Mako."

"Thanks Lex." Emily takes a step over the threshold and fiddles with the strap on her messenger bag.

"Spencer is out in the kitchen, I'll be back in a sec, just gonna check the mail."

Emily smiles and walks up the hallway, heading for the kitchen and I walk out the door. I look over to the house next door and I see both Reese and Drew's pick-ups in the driveway. It feels weird being in Rosewood for so long and not having seen the rest of my family. I chuckle when I remember how much Mavis was fawning over me last Christmas after not seeing me the previous year, acting like she hadn't seen me for a decade or more.

**~~Flashback~~ **

_"Where is she?" I can faintly hear someone calling out downstairs, "Where are you Alexis baby?" The voice travels up the stairs causing me to drop my clothes onto the bed and excitedly race out my bedroom door, "My baby girl better not even be thinking about bounding down those stairs." I hear as I reach the stairs, I take my time walking down, my new fear of stairs still fresh in my mind after breaking my ankle last year. Once I'm off the stairs I quickly make my way into the kitchen to see Mavis standing at the kitchen island with her arms wide open, a warm smile on her face, "Come here." She waves her hands, "I've missed you baby girl."_

_I hurriedly walk over to the older woman and I'm immediately pulled into her warm, loving embrace, "I missed you too Mavis, I missed all of you." I say, my speech is muffled as I'm pressed against the older woman's bosom, my nostrils filled with her signature scent, a mix of spices and her perfume, which has always been one of comfort for me._

_After what feels like an eternity, I'm finally let free, I take a step back and pretend to adjust my jaw, "Were you trying to make up for not being able to give me my annual Christmas bone crushing hug last year?" I say with a cheeky tone and receive a glare from Mavis before she cracks out into a smile and pulls me back in and smothers me with kisses, "Oh how I've missed your smart little comments baby girl."_

_"It won't take long, and you'll be changing your tune about that Aunty." My father pipes up and it's only then that I look around the room and see that my grandparents and parents are in the kitchen along with me and Mavis._

_Mavis let's out a chuckle, "I'm sure I will, this one…" Mavis wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me into her side, "Is going to be inseparable from her twin as usual, and I'm sure they will find new ways to astound us to no end."_

_"You're welcome." I smirk but it's soon wiped off my face when my mother speaks._

_"I highly doubt that is a good thing Alexis." My mother says, she shakes her head when I just shrug in response._

_"Would you like to go next door and find your partner in crime?" Mavis asks looking down at me, an eyebrow raised._

_"In her music room?" I ask with a smile._

_"Yes, I snuck over while she was banging away. I wanted to be the one you were excited to see for once."_

_"Aww, Mavis, you know I love you too. You're my favourite Cajun, I always look forward to see you when I get here."_

_Mavis chuckles and pats me on the back, "I made some chicken for you and it's in the oven to stay warm."_

_"You know me too well." I break out into a grin and give the older woman a hug before sliding open the kitchen door._

_"My grand-mère would be rolling in her grave if she knew I leave the chili out of the recipe for you, but I'm sure she would appreciate that you enjoy her recipe regardless."_

_"I'm not one for spicy food but I love your chicken." I smile and head over to see my best friend, but not before grabbing a few pieces of chicken from the oven._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

**…aussiephoenix7…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The events of this chapter happen after chapter 15 of New Girl In Town by aussiephoenix7. So if you haven't already read up to there please go back and read them to be able to follow along.**

* * *

Reese's phone vibrated indicating a new message, she put her book down before she reached over to the small shelf in the reading nook above her bed. She was trying to get lost in the book after her new friends had left. A few of the songs she'd played still going round her mind. "I wonder if it is from Alex?" she pondered out loud to herself. She thought back to earlier in the afternoon.

"_Are you okay Reese?" Lex had asked her best friend when the blonde said she wanted to read instead of talking with her mother, Gran and Gramps who had returned from Philly._

"_Yeah just…" Reese trailed off as she looked down. She let out a breath then looked back up at Lex. "I was thinking about my father a lot today."_

_Lex nodded in understanding. "The Chronicles of Narnia?"_

_Reese gave a soft smile. "Of course."_

Reese unlocked her phone and was a little surprised when she saw who it was from.

**-Hi, I think I left my apron from work in your pick-up-Emily **

**-Is this your way of starting a conversation with me? *Wink emoji*- Reese**

**-*Eye-roll gif*-Emily**

**-I need to wash it for my next shift. Can you please check your truck?- Emily**

Reese had already started to make her way down to the garage. **-Sure Maganda-**

Emily had a small smile start to form when she read the Filipino nickname Reese had obviously decided to continue to call her.

Reese opened her Silverado's passenger side door, spotting the rolled up apron that had accidently fallen out of the barista's bag. "Gotcha," she said picking it up. "Hmm…" She smiled to herself when she had a thought.

Emily's phone chimed, she quickly checked the message. "What the...?" she said confused when she saw it was a picture message. The picture was of her apron with the caption '**My attempt to stow away has been discovered**.' Another message came through, this time Reese in the picture with the apron, one of the apron strings around her neck '**I have a prisoner, what should I do with her?**' Emily laughed.

**-Meet me at the benches near where we went running in an hour?- Emily**

**-Rendezvous point confirmed- Reese**

Emily shook her head and smiled. She finished doing up her shoelaces and slipped her phone into the strap around her bicep.

* * *

**-Red or blue?- Reese**

Emily read the message and furrowed her brow. "That's random," she puffed.

**-Blue?- Emily**

Reese smiled.

* * *

As Emily approached the opening of the running trail she spotted Reese's black pickup. The passenger side door opened as she got closer.

"Blue slushie," Reese said as she held it out.

"Thanks," Emily said sucking in a breath as took the offered drink. She slurped a mouthful down, enjoying the icy feeling spreading through her chest. "You didn't have to-"

"I know." Reese smiled as she cut her off. She got out of the vehicle. She slurped her own red slushie as she came around to where Emily was standing. "I needed to get gas and was getting myself one. Didn't want you missing out." She winked as she sucked on the straw.

Emily was glad her cheeks were already flushed from her run so the blonde wouldn't notice her surely blushing. She sucked on her drink again.

Reese leant against her Silverado. "Good run?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

Another vehicle pulled into the area kicking dust up.

"You can sit in the cab." Reese waved her hand through the dust starting to drift near her face.

"What about?" Emily indicated her drink.

"It's fine." Reese waved and moved around to the driver's side.

Both teens sat in the pickup with the doors closed. A second vehicle pulled into the carpark.

"That was good timing," Reese commented, her straw still in the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, lucky," Emily agreed.

"Want to get out of here?" Reese asked, "Or I can drop you home?"

Emily paused, "What did you have in mind?"

"Just thought you might like to go for a drive," Reese said shrugging.

"Okay, sure." Emily nodded. She put her seatbelt on.

"Do you have a time that you have to be home by?" Reese asked as she started reversing.

"Just not too late," Emily replied.

* * *

Reese pulled up at a lookout over town.

"How many girls have you brought up here?" Emily asked. "Is this your make out spot?" she lightly teased.

"None," Reese said softly. "This is my thinking spot…" She had been thinking over the day as she was in her reading nook above her bed.

"Oh…" Emily said softly.

"Are you okay, after that whole Chaz thing this morning?" Reese asked concerned, turning to the younger teen.

"Yeah, I am used to it," Emily replied deflated, nodding her head.

"That doesn't make it okay Emily," Reese said seriously. "He shouldn't have said that," she said as she looked Emily in the eye.

"You don't understand what it's like to be different, apart from being gay, you're blonde, blue eyed and white. You're the typical all American girl," Emily said looking Reese in the eye. "I have Filipino heritage, I have been treated differently for it my whole life. I am gay and in the open about it, it's just another thing douchebags like Chaz have to use against me…" she said trailing off.

"I think I have some idea of what it's like…" Reese said softly and turned to look out the windscreen.

Emily looked at Reese slightly puzzled then it hit her. 'She is adopted' she thought to herself. "I'm sorry Reese…"

"It's okay Emily, you don't have to apologise," Reese said turning back to look at the swimmer with a small smile. "You are a minority at school and in the community. I am the odd one out in my family. My mother is African-American, my father…" She opened the centre console, pulled out her wallet and carefully removed a small picture, handing it to Emily. "Baba, is…" -She cleared her throat- "_Was_, a Turkish immigrant, and Tara looks like them. I am different because I'm blonde, grey eyed and Caucasian. You look like your parents, I don't." She paused. "I may not be treated the same way as people who don't appear white are but I have witnessed how my family is treated differently. It's... not right..." She frowned.

Emily looked at the picture in her hand. The mid-sixties handsome smiling man had olive skin, black hair going white around his temples, a black moustache that reminded her of Tom Selleck, a dark stubble beard and the most striking honey brown eyes Emily had ever seen. "Baba?" She looked up at Reese.

"Baba is Türkçe for dad or father," Reese explained.

Emily nodded. "What's it like?"

"To have different parents?" Reese asked.

"Yeah," Emily said. "If you don't want to say..."

"It's okay." Reese gave a small reassuring smile. "We get a lot of looks, none of them subtle. My parents had to carry my adoption papers with them every time we went out together, in case they needed to prove that I was supposed to be with them. I have had people ask me if Mère was my nanny while we were out in public, I told them 'how dare they question my mother.' Had people ask if I actually knew Baba or if he was a stranger." Reese let out a breath. "The police have followed us all the way home from the grocery store." She glanced down then looked back up at Emily. "I would always set people straight when I was old enough. I said one day 'He is my father, we don't question you if your red-haired son is the milkman's so stop jumping to conclusions about us.' I know it broke his heart to have people think that of him…" she said her voice cracking slightly at the end. "Even with Tara, total strangers ask questions and make assumptions. She is quick to tell them I am her little sister." She gave a small smile.

Emily silently handed the picture back and Reese put it back where she had got it from.

Emily sat contemplatively for a few moments. "Can I ask you a question?" she said looking at the paler girl.

"Sure." Reese nodded.

"Do you..." Emily hesitated. "Do you want to find your family one day?" she asked gently.

"My family found me, the Hawkes. I don't need to find them, if I already have them," Reese replied smiling.

Emily smiled, then bit her lip, trying to work out how to rephrase the question.

"You mean the people I share DNA with?" Reese asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Emily said softly before biting her bottom lip again.

"Mère showed me the information she has. I have my birth parent's family medical history and I know they were both young. Mère offered to take me into the Pennsylvania Adoption Information Registry office, when I turned 18 to find out their names. I told Mère they chose to give me up, you and Baba chose me to be your daughter, I choose you both as my parents, not them," Reese said openly.

Emily wiped a stray tear away listening to Reese's sentiment. "I had never thought of it like that."

Reese opened a glove box and pulled out a small box of tissues holding them for Emily. "DNA doesn't make a family, love does."

"Thanks," Emily said taking a tissue.

"You're welcome," Reese said smiling.

"Can you speak Turkish?" Emily asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I know enough to hold a conversation," Reese said. "I have only spoken to Baba, Tara, my late Amca Samuel and my 2 first cousins Aydin and Taylan. I haven't come across anyone else to speak it with."

Emily nodded. "That is like me with Tagalog, I know enough to have conversations with my grandparents," she said and then paused. "You probably only know maganda in Tagalog," she said as she looked at the blonde.

"I know more than one Tagalog word," Reese said slightly insulted.

"Prove it," Emily goaded raising an eyebrow.

"Alright," Reese said smugly, she cleared her throat. "Mayroon ka bang mapa? Nawawala kasi ako sa mga mata mo," her enunciation was perfect.

Emily felt her cheeks heating up. "Do you know what you just said?"

"Yes, of course I do," Reese said confidently. "Do you?" She smirked.

"I don't think you know what you said," Emily teased and smirked smugly.

"Alright, I will say the first part and you tell me the second bit." Reese cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay." Emily nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a map?" Reese asked looking into brown eyes.

"I'm lost in your eyes…" Emily said gazing into grey eyes. The corners of her mouth turned up, starting to form a genuine smile.

"Kumain ka ba ng asukal? Ang tamis kasi ng ngiti mo…" Reese enunciated softly.

Emily smile grew as her blush deepened. "Did you eat sugar?"

"Because you have a sweet smile," Reese translated, grinning at the swimmer.

"So how do you know Tagalog?" Emily asked intrigued.

"If I tell you, you have to kiss me," Reese said, a twinkle of playful mischief in her eyes.

"I thought the saying was, if I tell you I will have to kill you?" Emily smirked.

"I would prefer a kiss instead of you leaving a beautiful corpse." Reese winked.

Emily laughed. "So you only learned it to pick up chicks?"

"Something like that," Reese said coolly.

Reese noticed the swimmer's hand close to her own. She slowly moved her own hand closer until their little fingers were lightly brushing against each other.

Emily felt the feather-light touch of Reese's finger brushing against her own. She extended her pinkie over the older girl's. Reese turned her hand palm up. Their palms gently slid across each other. Emily noticed the calluses on the middle joint of each of the drummer's fingers just before their fingers interlocked.

'Our hands really do fit well together' Reese thought.

'This is... nice.' Emily thought.

Reese gently stroked Emily's thumb with her own.

'I really want to know what happened between Hanna and her…' Emily thought to herself.

Reese was watching Emily out the corner of her eye. "Ask me the question you want to."

"What umm… happened…with you and umm?" Emily stumbled over her words.

"Between me and Cutie?" Reese asked finishing Emily's question. Gently squeezing her hand.

"Yeah…" Emily nodded.

"Well, we were at Noel's cabin party…"

_**~~Flashback~~**_

Reese was on her second lap of the cabin and third or maybe forth drink. "Hold on to your girlfriends' boys," a male voice called out over the DJ system. "The _Hawke_ is looking for prey to swoop." Noel smirked as he handed the microphone back to the DJ.

Reese flipped Noel off. "Just because you _Kahn't_ hold on to a girl," she called back.

Noel laughed as he moved closer to the blonde and held his fist out. "Good one Hawke."

Reese fist bumped him. "Sweet party dude, but what's with all the sausage and no buns?" She gestured towards the beer pong table that was surrounded by a group of mid to late teenaged boys.

"You know how it is, they turn up 'fashionably late'." Noel rolled his eyes.

"Women," they said in unison and chuckled.

"Hey Kahn, you want to play football?" A tall blonde boy approached the pair.

"Sure Ackard," Noel replied nodding. "You in Hawke?"

"Pfft, I am not playing against _her_," Sean scoffed.

Reese raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the host. "No thanks Kahn, I don't want to make your buddies cry when I leave them in my dust." She smirked smugly at the blonde boy.

"Oh whatever Hawke." Sean tried to play it cool. "You're the one who will be left in the dust."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is Ackard?" Reese challenged.

Sean looked Reese up and down.

Noel chuckled as he looked at Sean. "Dude she is the state record holder in running, you end up puffing going up the stairs at school." He turned and patted Reese on the shoulder, then leaned to talk into her ear. "Good luck finding a bun," he said quietly before he turned to Sean. "Let's go big guy." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Catch you later Kahn." Reese waved as the two guys disappeared into the crowd.

Reese walked up the stairs to the kitchen to get another drink. She poured herself a new drink then started walking around again. She heard a female sobbing behind a closed door. Reese looked around before she knocked on the door. "You alright in there?" she called out.

"No…" a muffled female voice replied before the sobbing got louder.

Reese took a breath 'You can't leave her now' she thought to herself. "I am coming in," she said as she cracked the door open and slipped into the darkened room closing the door behind her. "Shit!" Reese cursed when she hit her shin on something sharp. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned the torch on, spotting a small table, she rubbed her shin. "Hey…" she said softly when she saw a blonde girl sitting on a bed with her knees to her chest. "May I sit here?" Reese pointed to the other end of the bed.

The blonde nodded as she sniffled.

Reese quickly looked around the room and spotted a box of tissues, she grabbed the box and placed it near the younger blonde before sitting on the other end of the bed. "I'm Reese." She shone the torchlight away from the girl but made sure that the girl could see her.

"Hanna…" Hanna sobbed out before she reached for a tissue. "Thanks…" she said before blowing her nose.

"You're welcome," Reese replied with a soft smile. "Are you hurt Hanna?" she asked concerned but gently.

Hanna looked more closely at Reese, she saw a concerned expression rather than pity, which she was expecting. "Not physically…" Hanna said before she started sobbing again.

Reese hesitated. 'Please stop crying' she thought to herself. 'Come on Reese do something useful' she internally chastised herself. "Is it okay, if I know what happened?" she asked softly.

"Boys are dumb," Hanna huffed. "We were upstairs, making out. Then he said that _I am not it_, and he just dumped me. Me." She wiped her eyes with a tissue. "He walks out of the room. Only he still has my stuff in his car…" she sobbed as she rambled.

"Yeah, it is why I don't go near them," Reese agreed then shook her head. "Who dumped you?" she asked trying to piece together what exactly had happened, she moved slightly closer to the blonde.

"Sean." Hanna grabbed a tissue roughly out of the box and put her legs down.

"Do you mean Sean Ackard?" Reese asked.

"Yeah." Hanna nodded. "He is probably looking for me." She wiped her eyes.

Reese clenched her jaw before she let out a breath. "No, he is not."

Hanna looked surprised at the other girl.

"He asked Noel to play football, I was just talking to him downstairs," Reese said honestly.

"Jerk," Hanna said before taking a large swig out of a bottle of clear spirts that was beside her, then coughed as it burnt her throat.

Reese blinked surprised that the blonde seemingly pulled the bottle out of nowhere. "Hey! Ackard is not worth the hangover," she said shaking her head as Hanna went to take another drink.

Hanna lowered the bottle from her lips. "He is out there playing football, while I am in here. He never cared about me." She wiped at her eyes again. "He is such a jerk." She took another swig.

"Whoa!" Reese said putting her phone in her lap, grabbing the bottle and gently taking it off the younger girl. "Tequila," she read out the label and looked at what was left in the bottle. "This stuff is potent." Hanna pouted at her. "Here, it's vodka and soda." Reese offered Hanna her own cup.

Hanna gave Reese an unsure look.

Reese took a sip out of it. "It is just soda and vodka, I promise." She offered it again to the younger girl. "It's a lot nicer than straight tequila." She gave a small smile and shone the light in the cup.

Hanna took the cup and looked in it before she sipped it. "Thanks," she hummed, pleased at the taste.

"No problem." Reese smiled. "Is this yours?" she asked indicating the bottle in her hand.

"Yeah, I swiped it from my mom's liquor cabinet." Hanna gave a small smile and nodded before having another sip from the cup.

"May I?" Reese asked gesturing with the bottle.

"Sure." Hanna shrugged nonchalantly.

Reese took a swig out of the bottle and then screwed her face up, "Bleh," she grimaced.

Hanna let out a small laugh at the older girl's expression.

"I now know why you should always have salt before and lime after this." Reese shuddered.

"What does that say?" Hanna pointed at Reese's shirt. "It's true that boys have…" she started to read what was on Reese's shirt, she turned on a small table lamp that was next to the bed.

Reese stood up so Hanna could read it clearly.

"It's true that boys have cooties, that's why I'm a lesbian," Hanna read it then looked up at Reese's face. "That is why you said you don't go near boys?"

Reese smiled. "Yep," she popped the p. "I find it is easier to be really open about it, I am not ashamed I am gay." She shrugged before sitting back down on the bed.

"Does it work being open?" Hanna asked curious, moving slightly closer to the older girl.

"It has its moments," Reese replied smoothly.

"Where are you from?" Hanna asked.

"Huh?" Reese raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your accent," Hanna said. "It's hot."

Reese smirked. "New Orleans." She made sure she put the twang in her voice. "You ever been?"

"No." Hanna shook her head.

"Well, if you do find yourself there, make sure you take a stroll down Bourbon Street." Reese smiled.

Hanna smiled. "I probably look like a racoon." She wiped her cheek near her eye and looked at the mascara residue on the tissue.

"I still think you are a cutie," Reese lightly flirted. "Let me help you get fixed up before you go out there with your head held high."

"What do you know about makeup?" Hanna asked puzzled. "You aren't even wearing eyeliner or lip gloss."

"Just because I haven't got it on doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing." Reese winked. "Hand it over." She held her hand out.

Hanna reached into her small clutch purse and handed Reese the makeup.

"First, I will remove the smeared stuff." Reese grabbed a tissue and started wiping the makeup that had ran down the younger girl's cheeks. Reese clicked her tongue in thought, then reached into her pocket.

"What makeup are you carrying?" Hanna asked, it came out in a scoffing manner.

Reese brushed it off due to the alcohol the younger girl had been consuming. "Something all ladies should carry to a party."

Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Eye drops." Reese held up the small bottle. "Lean back so I can get the redness to go away."

* * *

Hanna looked at her reflection, "Wow..." she said, honestly surprised by the other girl's skills.

"I came. I saw," Reese said seriously.

Hanna mentally finished the quote both Spencer and Mona had said numerous times, 'She's a ne-' her thought cut short when Reese finished talking.

"I contoured." The older blonde winked playfully.

Hanna studied Reese silent for a moment, she suddenly had the urge to kiss Reese. She closed the distance between them, planting a firmer than intended kiss on the older girl's lips. She was surprised how soft they were.

Reese pulled back and searched piercing blue eyes. She knew Hanna wasn't in the best state of mind but she also didn't want to cause her self-esteem to plummet any further.

Hanna's gaze dropped to her lap.

"Hey cutie," Reese whispered as she gently lifted the younger teen's head up with an index finger under Hanna's chin. She kissed her softly, then again slightly firmer.

Hanna melted into the kiss, placing a hand first on Reese's shoulder then moving it around the back of her neck.

"You're really good at this," Hanna breathed between kisses.

Reese hummed into the kiss as a response, opening her mouth allowing Hanna's tongue entrance.

After a short while Hanna laid down on the bed, pulling Reese down with her.

Reese's fingertips brushed against ample bosom, she recoiled her hand as if she'd been burnt. Moving it to the younger teen's upper arm. She didn't want to do anything the other girl didn't want to happen.

Hanna missed the contact, with the alcohol giving her courage, she took Reese's wrist and moved her hand to her breast.

Even through the fabric of her shirt Hanna could feel Reese's hand was slightly cooler than her breast but she didn't mind. It was different to how boys had touched her Hanna thought. Gentler but at the same time sure of her actions. No fumbling, rough squeezing or the worst, twisting her breast like it was half an orange they were trying to get every drop of juice out of. The older teen rubbed her thumb over Hanna's stiffening nipple. It felt good. Really good. She moaned in pleasure.

Reese continued swallowing down the moans she was pulling from Hanna as they kissed and their hands roamed. She was mindful of the other girl's emotional state, like she was with every female she had been with. She remembered she hadn't locked the door and didn't want them to be caught in a compromised position.

All Hanna could think was how turned on she was. Her lace panties she had deliberately wore for Sean were now ruined. She hadn't been so turned on just from kissing and having her breasts worshipped. 'Pfft, Sean had no idea what he was doing.' She threw her head back onto the pillow and moaned when Reese rolled her nipple between her skilled fingers. All thoughts of Sean evaporated when the older girl's mouth was back on her own. 'I _need_ more...' her brain demanded. She reached down and found Reese's webbed belt's buckle. 'Lucky this is simple to undo.' She flicked it open with a click.

Reese's ears pricked to the sound. 'What was that?' she thought. A second later she felt her jeans loosen around her hips and a warm hand at her waistband. The hand that was on Hanna's breast shot down to grab Hanna's wrist and she broke the kiss.

Hanna whined at the loss of contact.

"We need to stop," Reese panted quietly. Bringing Hanna's hand back above their waists.

"Why?" Hanna asked before going in for another kiss.

Reese pulled back and sat up next to the younger teen. "Because you are drunk and upset." She refastened her belt buckle.

"It's because I look like a demented creamsicle," Hanna sobbed again. Sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"No way," Reese said firmly. She waited for Hanna to look at her. "Trust me that is not the reason I am stopping this from going any further. You are upset and really drunk. You deserve so much better than a drunken hook-up," she said honestly. "I am not taking advantage of you like that." She put her hand on the other girl's.

"And if I wasn't drunk...?" Hanna asked playing with Reese's fingers.

Reese had a wolfish smirk spread across her features. "If you were interested, I would take you out to a fancy dinner then somewhere nicer than the Kahn's cabin for _dessert_..." She winked for emphasis.

Hanna blushed, "Really?"

"Yep," Reese popped the p. "You'd definitely remember _everything_." She bounced her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think I'm ready for another relationship..." Hanna said, trying to let Reese down gently.

"That's okay cutie." Reese's smirk turned into a smile. 'My plan worked perfectly.' She thought. "Friends?"

Hanna smiled "Friends." She nodded.

Reese scooted forward and stood up "Come on, I have a friend's stuff to get back." She held a hand out.

Hanna took the offered hand and stood up.

"Umm we probably should fix ourselves before we leave the room," Reese said taking in Hanna's dishevelled appearance, then looking down at herself.

Hanna let out a laugh.

* * *

"Ackard you have my new friend's stuff in your car and she wants it back," Reese called out when she spotted the blonde boy outside.

Hanna stayed out of his sight in the shadows but had a clear view of the field.

"She is too drunk to know what she wants _Hawke_," Sean replied condescendingly.

Reese crossed her arms when she got close to the boy. "I am not asking you again."

"I am not being swooped by you," Sean said, deliberately bumping into Reese's shoulder as he walked back onto the field of play of the football game a few guys were playing.

Reese looked towards the other team. "Hey Kahn, need an extra player?" she called out.

Noel looked over at the blonde girl. "Yeah sure Hawke." He waved her over. "She is fast," he said to the other guys on his team when they looked at him puzzled.

Sean scoffed. "Get off the field _birdbrain_."

Reese shook out her legs and stretched her arms. "Ackard is mine," she said hushed to the guys on her team, they all nodded.

"Watch me ruffle her feathers," Sean said smirking as he started to run with the ball. Reese ran full speed at him and dropped her shoulder at the last moment, it connected just under his rib cage. She then stood up causing him to flip over onto his back. He hit the ground with a thud. "Omph…" Sean let out as the wind escaped from his lungs.

Reese looked down at him. "You dropped the ball."

"You cheated," he puffed.

"Not my fault you can only play while wearing padding." Reese shrugged, she offered him a hand.

Sean's lips drew back into a snarl and he batted her hand away as he got up. He stepped close to Reese. "You'll pay for that."

"Changeover," Noel called out as he picked up the ball. The rest of the players getting into formation.

Reese smirked. "You will have to catch me first." She lined up with the rest of the team.

Noel looked around his team before he received the ball. He passed it to Reese.

She tucked the ball under her arm, ready to run rings around the other team.

Sean took a few step towards her, she playfully skipped backwards and sideways away from him.

Sean swiped at thin air every time he got close to her. "Chicken," he puffed.

Reese stopped still. "What did you call me?"

"Hawke!" A player on her team called out, waving his hand indicating he was open.

Sean smirked smugly "Chic-ken."

Reese planted her front foot and twisted her body, preparing to throw the ball.

Sean moved to block the pass.

She faked throwing a spiral pass, then took off running towards the goal line.

Sean turned to watch where the ball would have been thrown then realised Reese still had it. "Get her!"

Reese zigzagged between the guys attempting to catch her. Easily out pacing them. She moonwalked over the goal line.

"Touchdown!" Noel cheered as the rest of their team ran to celebrate with Reese.

Sean kicked the dirt.

Reese threw the ball back to the other team on her way back to line up.

"Hawke if you can stop Ackard again that would be great," Noel said in the team huddle.

Reese nodded.

Hanna decided it was a good time to use the keys she had retrieved from Sean's jacket pocket and get her stuff from his car.

Reese watched the quarterback subtly nod to Sean.

"Set," the opposition's quarterback said.

Reese moved to the balls of her feet in preparation to chase Sean down. Her muscles like tightly wound springs.

"Hut, hut," the quarterback said "HUT!"

Sean moved on the third word, standing up to take the pass.

Reese pushed off aiming for the tall blonde boy.

Sean caught the ball and took two steps before he was grabbed around the legs by Reese and pulled to the ground.

"They should let you play with us on the school team Hawke," Noel said holding a hand out to help Reese up.

"I don't think that would be fair on you Kahn," Reese replied taking his hand and standing up.

"Why?" Noel asked puzzled.

"_Sixty-nine_ percent of the cheerleaders would be cheering for just me." Reese smirked.

"Pfft, whatever Hawke." Noel shoved her playfully.

Reese laughed as she moved to line up.

"You're so full of yourself," Sean said as they got into position.

"And yet..." Reese paused for effect, "I'm the only one out of the two of us who has_ scored_." A shit-eating grin crossed her face.

The other guys nearby laughed.

"What did you do to her?" Sean's jaw clenched and he made a move towards her. Reese's grin just widened and she winked at him. One of his teammates stopped him and he got back into position.

Hanna had made her way to Sean's car and pressed the fob button. The indicator lights flashed when it unlocked.

This time the quarterback threw the ball to a player on the other side of the field to Reese and Sean. A player from Reese's team tackled him and they set up again.

"The black sports car with a yellow spoiler is yours, right?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sean answered.

"No reason." She smiled innocently.

Sean looked over his shoulder towards where his car was.

"Hut, hut," the quarterback said "HUT!" He threw the ball towards Sean.

Reese spirited, intercepted the pass and continued running with the ball.

Sean turned and began chasing her. "What did you do to my car?" he puffed.

"Nothing," Reese answered over her shoulder. The quarterback got close enough to get a swipe at her. She leapt cleanly over him, like she would a hurdle.

"Go Hawke!" Noel called out as he trailed behind her.

Reese crossed into the end zone and spiked the ball. She noticed Hanna holding her belongings and moving back towards the cabin.

"Haha, touchdown!" Noel cheered.

"Much as I have enjoyed handing the other team their asses on a plate, I think I will leave the rest of the game between you guys," Reese puffed, a little out of breath.

"Okay, thanks. It was fun." Noel and her shook hands.

"Make sure you win the game boys," she said with a wave to her team. Sean and her locked gazes. Reese slowly flapped her arms like a bird and shot him another wink as she moved toward the cabin.

"Oh man..." The quarterback said scratching his head. "You've been swooped by the Hawke..." He patted Sean on the back.

_**~~End flashback~~**_

"So you helped Hanna out with Sean." Emily nodded.

"Yeah," Reese said. "She can do so much better than him."

"Do you like her?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow, her hand loosening the grip on the other girl's.

Reese blinked. "As a friend. I don't want to date her, if that's what you mean."

Emily chewed her bottom lip.

"She's too high maintenance," Reese said, gently rubbing her thumb over Emily's. "I'd need to get a second job to keep her happy."

They both let out a small chuckle.

"Why do you flirt so much with her?" Emily looked down at their joined hands.

"Honestly…" Reese paused. "It's fun to get a reaction out of her." She shrugged. "And if you hadn't noticed, I flirt with any lady who flirts back." She winked.

Emily felt her cheeks heat up.

* * *

"Did you always know you were gay?" Emily asked.

Reese paused and looked at Emily. "Yeah I knew." She nodded. "I wasn't interested in boys like my friends were," she said honestly. "What about you? Did you always know?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. "I dated a guy and it just wasn't… right…"

Reese nodded slowly. "When and how did you come out to people close to you?" she asked curious.

Emily let out a breath. "I was outed…" she said softly.

"I was outed publicly," Reese said understandingly. "It sucks..."

"Really?" Emily said surprised.

"Yeah…" Reese nodded. "Who were you outed to? And by whom?"

Emily bit her bottom lip.

"If you don't want to say that's okay too," Reese said giving a sympathetic look.

Emily shook her head before saying, "I was about halfway through my freshman year, I was dating Ben. I broke up with him because I realised I couldn't hide the way I felt any longer…" She took a deep breath. "I went to a party with Maya, my first girlfriend, only we weren't officially a couple yet…" She glanced up at the blonde. "We kissed, in a photo booth. It caught the moment." She looked down at her lap. "Ben stole the photos out of spite and sent them to my parents…"

"He's a huge douchebag." Reese shook her head.

"What happened with you?" Emily asked looking at the blonde.

"I was at my first party. I was 13. It was the first time I had a real kiss with a girl. You know?" Reese continued after Emily nodded. "Chaz caught us kissing and took a video of us with his phone. He posted it online the next day, titled 'Rosewood's newest lesbians getting it on, starring Reese Hawke and Nicole Patterson.' Mère threatened legal action if he didn't take it down, but the whole school had seen it by Monday morning. I was asked stupid questions and comments all day about it." She let out a breath.

Emily gently stroked her thumb over Reese's.

"I got home after school and cried to Mère about it. She said 'Reese baby what is different about you today than what you were like last Friday?' I said 'Nothing.' Mère said 'Well you walk into school tomorrow with your head held high and tell people that.'" Reese mimicked her mother. "I thought a moment then decided that I didn't care who knew. I walked into school on Tuesday with a bright red tee-shirt on that had 'Some people are gay, get over it' written on it. Nobody really said any nasty comments to me."

"I know now why you didn't want to talk about coming out at school at the sleepover," Emily said understandingly.

"Yeah..." Reese shrugged one shoulder.

"You were brave to wear that shirt," Emily said. "Is that why you have so many now?"

"I figured by taking ownership of being gay idiots couldn't use it against me, it mostly works," Reese said honestly. "That or I threaten to steal their girlfriend or sister." She smirked.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully.

"I like hanging out with you," Reese said honestly.

"When you're not being a jackass you have your moments too," Emily flirted, shrugging a shoulder.

'Perfect time to shoot your shot' Reese thought. 'Don't fuck it up.' She swallowed and ran the hand not in Emily's down her own shorts.

Emily gave her a small coy smile.

"So umm… I was wondering if maybe… You would like to go on a date? With me." Reese fidgeted with the flap on her shorts pocket. "You don't hav-"

Emily leant over the centre console and kissed Reese softly on the lips. Both girls feeling a tingle of electricity as soon as their lips met. Reese's breath caught in her throat as she instinctively returned the kiss. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes as they sucked in a breath.

"Was that a yes?" Reese couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from turning upwards.

Emily chuckled "Yes." She nodded.

Reese lifted the centre console revealing a middle seat, she slid over closer to Emily. "So... may I have another kiss?"

Emily smirked and leant closer. "Say it again…" she flirted.

"May I have another kiss off my date?" Reese husked smirking.

Emily closed the distance between them, kissing Reese on the lips. Reese reciprocated the kiss, she brushed the tip of her tongue across the swimmer's bottom lip. Emily responded by opening her mouth. Reese gently probed her tongue into Emily's mouth. They both let out a soft sigh as their tongues slid across each other. Emily brought a hand up, tangling it in blonde hair. Reese reached out and placed a hand gently on Emily's hip. Emily moved closer to Reese before she broke the kiss.

"Do you want to stop?" Reese asked as her hand moved up to Emily's waist.

"No," Emily said as she straddled the taller girls lap in a smooth movement.

"Oh… Hello..." Reese flirted, both her hands moving to Emily's hips as she looked up into darkened brown eyes.

"You talk too much," Emily said draping her arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"Maybe you should do so-" Reese was cut off by Emily's lips on her own.

Emily flicked her tongue across the blonde's top lip, when Reese parted her lips, she eagerly explored her mouth.

The same feeling that was stirred when Reese gazed into chocolate eyes in the bathroom bubbled to the surface. 'I could happily get used to this...' she thought as Emily's fingers started playing with fine blonde hair at the top of her neck that had escaped her ponytail. One of her own hands moved to the swimmer's upper back. She let out a soft moan when her fingertips trailed over the well developed muscles.

The slight flutter of butterflies was growing into a huge swarm deep within Emily. Every movement of their lips and Reese's hands wandering over her back and shoulders was sending a signal from the point of contact to add to the swarm. 'I am so glad no one interrupted us again…' She thought to herself.

Reese slowly leant back towards the passenger side until her back was resting against the door. Emily followed, never breaking the kiss as they continued to explore each other's mouths.

The swimmer's hand skimmed under Reese's shirt, she had wanted to trace the runner's well defined muscles since stealing glances of them while they were swimming. 'Not that I'd tell Reese, her ego doesn't need inflating.' Emily thought to herself. 'She even has a v-line...' She let out a small moan as her fingertips mapped the ridges and valleys.

"Seriously, are you flexing?" Emily asked after breaking the kiss, she lifted the bottom of Reese's shirt to get a better look at her abs. Her eyes wandered between the yin-yang koi fish tattoo on her right side, following the fine fishing line to the hook almost at her navel then across to pale skin.

Reese chuckled, causing her muscles to ripple. "No, it's the awkward angle." She moved so she was resting against the door at a different angle, the defined muscles retreated.

They silently gazed into each other's eyes for a beat before they closed the distance and resumed kissing.

Emily's fingertips resumed mapping Reese's abdomen as Reese's arms wrapped around Emily. The blonde leisurely ran her fingers up and down the raven-haired girl's back. Emily softly bit down on Reese's bottom lip then soothed the sting with her tongue. Reese let out a whimper at the action.

'Fuck...' went through the blonde's mind. 'It's always the quiet ones...' She moved a hand to cup Emily's jaw, pulling her face closer to herself.

Their teeth clashed together, Emily pulled back slightly. It was the swimmer's turn to mewl when Reese took the opportunity to catch Emily's top lip between her own and gently suck on it. Emily's hand began to explore further north, her fingertips skimming along the bottom edge of the blonde's sports bra.

Reese gently took Emily's hand out from under her shirt. "We need to-" She was cut off by a kiss. The last part of her brain not occupied by Emily was screaming for Reese to slow down. She broke the kiss as she moved Emily's hand to be between them. "I am not going to lie and say I wouldn't like to go further...uh... physically... with you." Her cheeks tinged pink.

"Do you not want to date?" Emily asked breathy, sitting up.

Reese brought their hands to her lips and softly kissed Emily's knuckle "No." She kissed the next one. "I want to." She kissed the next knuckle. "Do this." Kiss. "Properly."

Emily blushed at the sweet gesture. "You want us to get to know each other before we..." She paused. "Do more than make out...?"

Reese nodded. "Yes. Is that okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yes." Emily nodded and moved off Reese's lap. They sat next to each other as they caught their breaths. Their fingers intertwined.

Reese started chewing on her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked concerned.

"I don't want people thinking badly of you Emily because you are seen with me," Reese said as she ran a hand over her hair.

Emily bit her lip "Did you only ask me to-?"

"No, it's not why I asked you to go on a date," Reese said honestly, cutting her off. "The more time I'm with you, the more I want to get to know you." She looked up at the swimmer. "There's a reason I have a reputation, I know that." She let out a breath. "I don't want to drag you down with me…" She looked down at her lap.

Emily chewed her lip thinking. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know..." Reese shrugged.

Emily crossed her arms. "Well are you going to keep seeing other girls?"

"I haven't _seen _any other girls for months," Reese answered truthfully.

Emily let her crossed arms loosen a little.

Reese suddenly pulled her phone out and started fiddling with it.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked confused.

"Deleting every girl's contact information in my phone," Reese said honestly turning her phone to show Emily. "Well apart from you, my sister, Axel, my other best-friend Alice, the vice-captain of the track and field team…"

"Okay, you don't have to tell me why they are in there," Emily said cutting her off and smiling. "I believe you."

"I only want to date you Emily," Reese said honestly, she took Emily's hand in her own. "I am not ashamed of you or being gay, but I don't want people judging you because you're seen with me. Including from our friends."

"What do you mean, 'from our friends'?"

"You saw how Alex was today, she doesn't think you're even interested in me in that way. Spencer compared me to Shane at the sleepover. I don't think I'm explaining it..." Reese ran her free hand over her hair.

"Take a breath," Emily encouraged.

"I think...I think they all would think I'm going to leave you heartbroken," Reese said softly before looking away.

"Well let's just keep this between us," Emily suggested, squeezing the blonde's hand. "Until we are ready to tell others."

"I know how to be discreet," Reese said "I've had practice..."

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"You're the kind of girl you bring home to meet your parents," Reese said, looking into brown eyes. "I'm the kind that you sneak in and out a window, like a..."

"Cat burglar," Emily finished the sentence.

"Yeah." Reese nodded. "Or I was..." She let out a breath. "I am happy to meet your mom, even as a 'friend' to begin with."

"If you can behave," Emily lightly teased, bumping her shoulder against Reese's.

Reese smirked. "I'll have you know that I can use my silver tongue for more than just..." She paused. "Making a lady blush..." She winked, causing Emily to roll her eyes playfully. "I'm always on my best behaviour in front of parents. They usually like me."

"That's good to know," Emily said then straddled Reese's lap again. "What about behind parents...?"

"That's when I make their daughter blush..." Reese said as she slowly moved her face towards Emily's, she pressed her lips against the swimmer's.

* * *

Emily flopped down on her bed after Reese had dropped her off.

"I have a date," she said softly to herself.

Her fingertips skimmed over her lips. The tingle from the last kiss she shared with Reese still lingering. 'Today was unexpected. In a good way.' She thought to herself.

She let out a content sigh when she thought back to when they were in Reese's music room.

_**~~Flashback~~**_

Emily was making her way back from the bathroom and heard soft singing.

"_I don't want a broken heart_..."

'Sounds like Reese' Emily thought to herself.

"_And I don't want to play the broken-hearted girl,_" Reese's voice continued.

'She's ballsy taking on Beyoncé.'

"_No, no, no broken-hearted girl..._"

'She's got the soft singing of Beyoncé down.'

"_I'm no broken-hearted girl..._"

Emily looked through the door that was ajar, 'I can't see Lex or Spence.'

Reese started playing the drums when they came into the song.

Emily watched through the door, transfixed by the blonde's voice.

The drummer switched to singing in Cajun French for the second chorus.

Emily bumped into the door and it opened wider.

Reese felt heat creep across her features as she waved the swimmer into the room.

Emily opened then closed the door behind her.

Reese paused singing "Mère made fried chicken, they went downstairs to have some."

"Keep playing?" Emily asked hopefully, she made a move to sit on the couch that was still pulled out.

Reese smiled "Sure." She pointed to the stool Lex had been using to the drummer's left as she continued with the song.

"I wouldn't pick you as a Beyoncé fan," Emily said once the song finished.

"Were you expecting me to be playing Indigo Girls or Melissa Etheridge?" Reese asked with a smirk.

"Well earlier you did play Tegan And Sara," Emily replied, "And Hayley Kiyoko."

Reese started tapping out a tune. "_Saw your face, heard your name. Gotta get with you. Girls like girls like boys do. Nothing new._"

Both teens laughed when Reese finished singing.

"Tara loves Beyoncé," Reese said. "When we would jam together she often picked one of her songs. I learnt to like Beyoncé through Tara's passion."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you," she teased.

"Okay, you've left me no choice," Reese said with a serious tone but her eyes gave away that she was smiling.

Emily played along and folded her arms.

"You know I was in the marine cadets so I'm sure this isn't a huge surprise..." Reese got up and went to the cupboard.

Emily tried looking over the blonde's shoulder to see what she was doing.

Reese turned around once she found what she was looking for. "My marching band snare drum harness," she said as she attached it to herself then put the drum in, making sure it was adjusted and the drum was tuned. "Can you keep up..?" She winked then started drumming a familiar opening.

Emily grinned. "Lose my breath."

Reese continued with the fast paced drumming of the song as well as singing.

Emily joining in.

By the end of the song both girls had wide matching grins.

"You have natural rhythm," Reese said. "Want to have a turn on the kit?" she offered. She took off the marching band drum harness.

Emily blushed shyly "I don't think..."

"It's only me in here," Reese said before Emily could finish her thought. "And I won't tease you. Unless you're too chicken to try," she challenged.

"Fine." Emily licked her lips and stepped up onto the stage. "But I'm not wearing the bandana," she teased.

Reese chuckled grabbed a second stool.

Emily sat down on the stool already behind the kit. She felt a little overwhelmed by all the components of the drum kit.

"Put your right foot on the bass pedal," Reese instructed. "Now your left on the hi-hat pedal."

"Okay... Now what?" Emily asked once she had moved her feet.

"Now you need to pick up the drumsticks," Reese said as she sat down behind Emily.

Emily picked up the pair that were resting on the snare drum. "Is this right?" she asked showing Reese how she was holding the drumsticks.

"Uh...just... Do you mind?" Reese asked before she touched Emily's hand.

"Go ahead," Emily said with a shrug.

Reese reached forward and repositioned Emily's grip on the sticks. "Like that, so you don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks," Emily said, giving a test shake of the drumsticks.

"Don't worry about these drums," Reese gestured the tom-tom drums. "Start by just playing the snare and hi-hat cymbals."

"Okay," Emily said then swallowed nervously.

"Try a simple beat," Reese suggested.

Emily tapped out a slow beat.

"Good," Reese encouraged. "Now add the bass drum."

Emily started pushing her foot on the pedal. 'This is harder than Reese makes it look' she thought to herself.

"You're doing great," Reese said cheerfully.

"This is harder than it looks," Emily said as the beat started going out of time.

"You're a little out of time," Reese said. "May I?" Her hand paused over one of Emily's.

"Sure." Emily nodded.

Reese helped keep the snare drum beat in time. "Now your other hand is out of time," she said, chuckling when Emily did.

"Teach me..." Emily said almost as a whisper.

"Okay, start moving that hand down after you hit the snare," Reese said, gently touching the swimmer's elbow.

"Maybe if you put them both there..." Emily said looking over her shoulder.

Reese swallowed hard, before she moved her stool closer behind the raven-haired teen's, "Okay, uh..." Her arms wrapped around Emily and their legs were flush against each other. She swore she felt Emily lean back into her but did her best to brush it off to focus on teaching the drums. "This hand." She moved the snare drum hand. "Kick." Her right leg muscles contracted. "This hand." The hi-hat cymbal hand was moved. "Good..."

"Can...can you maybe sing something...?" Emily asked half focused on the drums, half focused on the way her body was pulsing anywhere the blonde was in contact with.

"Uh...sure," Reese answered, a song immediately popped into her mind. "_I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you..._" she sang softly. Continuing to guide Emily's playing.

Emily swallowed, having Reese singing into her ear was electrifying.

"_Maybe I'll crash into you,_

_Maybe we would open these wounds,_

_We're only alive if we bruise,"_ Reese continued as the beat increased slightly.

Emily was captivated, even as Reese added in hitting the tom-toms, she let the drummer guide her unimpeded.

"_So I lay down this armour..._

_I will surrender tonight,_

_Before we both lose this fight,_

_Take my defences,_

_All my defences,_

_I lay down this armour..."_

They continued, Reese singing softly and guiding Emily playing.

"_I'll be you escape,_

_I'll be your safe place..._

_I'll be your shelter,_

_Your shelter, yeah..."_

Emily wondered if Reese was trying to send her a message via the song lyrics as the bridge repeated.

"_I lay down this armour for you..."_ Reese's voice faded out.

Emily looked over her shoulder after the song finished. "How was that?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the mood.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9," Reese said thoughtfully. "But I'm the 1 you need," she said smoothly, flashing a charming smile for added effect.

Emily blushed "What is the name of song we just played?"

"Armor by Landon Austin," Reese answered.

"I will have to look it up later," Emily said

"Glad you liked it," Reese said with a genuine smile. "Do you want to try another song?"

"Sure." Emily nodded "What song?" She tapped a simple beat.

"Do you know Another One Bites The Dust by Queen?" Reese asked. "It's a good beginners song."

"I know it," Emily said. "But you are going to help me, right?"

"Of course." Reese chuckled. "Okay, I'll start you off this time, see if you can keep the beat going. Don't stress if you go a little off course." She began moving Emily's hands and bass drum in time.

Once they got to the first chorus Reese leant back, leaving the swimmer to continue on her own.

"_Another one bites the dust._

_Another one bites the dust._

_And another one gone, and another one gone._

_Another one bites the dust._

_Hey, I'm going to get you too._

_Another one bites the dust,_" Reese sang the chorus.

"You and Reese _did_ make up that drop bear story..." Spencer said over her shoulder to Lex as they re-entered the music room.

Emily looked up at the pair, her timing going a little off.

"Ignore the love birds. Keep going," Reese encouraged.

Emily giggled when she realised Spencer and Lex were in their own little bubble and continued to play, with Reese singing along softly.

_**~~End flashback~~**_

"I hope Reese is right about a guaranteed good time with her," Emily said to herself. 'I wonder what our date is going to be like...' She thought as she rolled onto her stomach. 'I can't wait.' Her lips turned up into a grin.

* * *

**A/N: The songs played in the music room in order were:**

**Broken-Hearted Girl by Beyoncé,**

**Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko,**

**Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child,**

**Armor by Landon Austin,**

**Another One Bites The Dust by Queen.**

**Thank you for all the comments, follows, kudos, likes and reads. It really does mean a lot to me.**

**I hope every one is staying safe in these strange and unpredictable times and that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Lastly but certainly not least, thank you Jarrad. Without your encouragement and support I'd be lost.**

**Cheers : )**

**xAGx**


End file.
